Conventional detersive surfactants comprise molecules having a water-solubilizing substituent (hydrophilic group) and an oleophilic substituent (hydrophobic group). Such surfactants typically comprise hydrophilic groups such as carboxylate, sulfate, sulfonate, amine oxide, polyoxyethylene, and the like, attached to an alkyl, alkenyl or alkaryl hydrophobe usually containing from about 10 to about 20 carbon atoms. Accordingly, the manufacturer of such surfactants must have access to a source of hydrophobe groups to which the desired hydrophile can be attached by chemical means. The earliest source of hydrophobe groups comprised the natural fats and oils, which were converted into soaps (i.e., carboxylate hydrophile) by saponification with base. Coconut oil and palm oil are still used to manufacture soap, as well as to manufacture the alkyl sulfate ("AS") class of surfactants. Other hydrophobes are available from petrochemicals, including alkylated benzene which is used to manufacture alkyl benzene sulfonate surfactants ("LAS").
The literature asserts that certain branched hydrophobes can be used to advantage in the manufacture of alkyl sulfate detersive surfactants; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,556 to deWitt, et al., Nov. 25, 1969. However, it has been determined that the beta-branched surfactants described in the '556 patent are inferior with respect to certain solubility parameters, as evidenced by their Krafft temperatures. It has further been determined that surfactants having branching towards the center of carbon chain of the hydrophobe have much lower Krafft temperatures. See: "The Aqueous Phase Behavior of Surfactants", R. G. Laughlin, Academic Press, N.Y. (1994) p. 347. Accordingly, it has now been determined that such surfactants are preferred for use especially under cool or cold water washing conditions (e.g., 20.degree. C.-5.degree. C.).
One problem associated with the manufacture of detersive surfactants having hydrophobe groups with mid- or near-mid chain branching is the lack of a ready source of such hydrophobes. By the present invention, a process is described for manufacturing such branched hydrophobes and converting them into mid- or near-mid chain branched surfactants.